guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Asmodius
Asmodius's First Archives blasdt being an _____ episode II lol [[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 20:46, 20 January 2007 (CST) :GW:GARES, if you're going to continue to insult other users then you will be banned. Entropy 20:47, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::buddy were playing around [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 20:47, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::AND he called me a tard before he edited it out! And, no, I was not playing around when you called me tard and idiot, I do not think it is funny. I think it is a high insult. — Blastedt — 20:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Insulting my friend is not "playing around". Entropy 20:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::sorry, and i didnt try to edit it out, i was trying to make a archive it was getting wayyy to crammed [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 20:50, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I put it in after you archived, that you called me a tard, and you quickly put that comment on the archive and took out you calling me a tard . GuildWiki:No personal attacks Attack my userboxes not me. — Blastedt — 20:50, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::busts a cap on 78 of the boxes, there we go.[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 20:51, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Asmodius, me and you need to put aside our differences and put a combined effort in one page. We will definitely beat him then.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 21:14, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Truse? lol...[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:10, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::make the page and ill post all of mine on there[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:10, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::K this is URL Asmodius and Hell's truce page of userboxes-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 21:23, 20 January 2007 :::::::::::k there all there [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:19, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::got mine on there also.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 21:29, 20 January 2007 :::::::::::::*high-five* [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:24, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::::/highfive -- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 21:31, 20 January 2007 /stops colin use [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:26, 20 January 2007 (CST) :We have 81 w/o Blastedt's userbox style.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 21:34, 20 January 2007 ::i g2g to bed soon so u can make more tonight? [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::yea. -- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 21:36, 20 January 2007 ::::scratch that 82. -- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 21:39, 20 January 2007 :::::dude u know how nerdy i feel right now? lol [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::if my girlfriend saw my wikipage oooo she'd feel soo retarded [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:36, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Fortunartly I do not have to worry about that as I am twelve and don't have a girlfriend :D (unless you count entropy, just a normal friend there though :P)— Blastedt — 21:39, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::im 13 and i have one [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:40, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::I'm 16. Pwn't. Entropy 21:41, 20 January 2007 (CST) Please change the heading of this section. I find it offensive to call someone an idiot. Especially when it gets trumpeted over and over again to Recent Changes. Entropy 21:41, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::haha-hell i love it 289 boxes [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:43, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::With 202 being stolen. — Blastedt — 21:45, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::=P [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:46, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::U cheat i cheat eye for an eye tooth for a tooth buddy [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 21:47, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::I love this. I'm 14 and Entropy pwns me.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 22:08, 20 January 2007 Night Night every1.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 22:28, 20 January 2007 [[user:El Delcroy|'''My new userpage]] HAHA!!! uber pwn'd... gotta see [[user:El Delcroy|'MY NEW USERPAGE']]. Sorry to brag but i'm really excited --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 22:27, 21 January 2007 (CST) Me and You are sorta friends. I think you should put me down as a friend and make me a little area for friends on my user page cuz i dont kno how to. im not really good at wiki code. -- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 18:49, 23 January 2007 :Dude on ur first archive y is there a headline that just says ".". And then it links to my user page. -- [[User:Hellbringer|HeLlbRiNgEr]] (talk| ) 19:02, 23 January 2007 = Using delcroys page for nonsense = honestly, who randomly puts random stuff on delcroys page for absolutely no reason but to.....well i dont think there is anything to do...? its pretty weird if you ask me...